domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zethre
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! D-day 15:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on making GS, btw :) ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 17:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: New Template for Weapons This. I was supposed to this a while ago, but I screwed up the template badly, and I realized it would require a lot of coding for my part (and the template will longer). Moreover, there's an ongoing problem with a couple of templates with the #ifexist parserfunction (read here). The wiki has DynamicPageList enabled, to make it easier for me, but I have to learn how to use it (no idea how long it will take for me to) and possible conflicts with it (I know DPL requires a lot of resources to run). I'm just not sure how this will be done... so we'll see. It could be just a very simple list, without needing a template or anything. The only problem is that we'll need to update the individual page and the list itself... and I just find this a bit annoying. If we have to resort to this, I guess we will have to. :x That being said, I also like useful lists and tables. :D --D-day 20:41, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Duck I'd like to know where you've heard that the Duck fattening option was not working on Aeria, as well as when it stopped working. A source is needed (a link to the thread on the forums will be appreciated). -D-day 17:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :So Zeth doesn't have to answer, the glitch started when the Babel patch came in. Here are the best links I can find since Aeria's forum search is...less than desirable. http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=228003 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?p=1767243#1767243 ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 20:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Stub When you tag an article as a , do not add the category itself. By using the template, it already categorizes it. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 19:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Costumes The proper name for the Aqua Satin is actually Water Blue Butterfly Ribbon. Are you certain that the parenthetical name (not direct cash shop name) for the Russian Costumes is what you entered? ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 04:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Wondering again if the parenthetical name for the Eskimo Headgear and Magic Carpets are correct. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 10:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Don't think so, I'll get erock to spawn 'em for me to check. :::Thanks for checking with him :) →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to get better cropped images of the Eskimo Hat and Costume (or will they be promoed soon enough)? They register at 40x40 but the borders are cut off. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 13:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::They should be promoed soon, along with a new & diff costume ''hopefully. Also, have you guys gotten the Joker outfit loaded into the list yet? :) :::Nope, not yet. I've been slacking on that :X →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 17:15, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Minor edits Only mark your edits as minor edits if it's just for formatting issues. Anything that adds to the article is not considered a minor edit. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 17:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Got it, will do :) User page modifications Please do not add to the content of a user page (like mine for example). You can correct some errors but if you have something to add, goes trough the user talk and suggest the new content. It's more respectful for the user and avoids some bad feeling toward the modification author. --Jealosy 01:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC)